Ice Cream Tastes Sweet
by LOVE95
Summary: On a trip to central town things between Nastsume and Mikan get sweet. MxN Please REVIEW


**Okay everyone this is a short story, It should be super CUTE but I may mess it up hopefully not but you never know. I go the idea from "Do you like ice cream?", I didn't actually read the story but the title gave me the idea. It's a Mikan and Natsume story. Please enjoy and REVIEW!!**

**declaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice **

* * *

"Na-tsu-me" said the auburn haired girl, Mikan Sakura.

"hun"

"Will you come to Central Trown with me, pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaassssssssse."

"Why don't you go with Imai" asked the fire caster, Natsume Hyuga.

"Hotaru won't come with me, she said I should go ask you, since you're my partner."

_That Imai what is she planning _thought Natsume.

"PLEEEEEEAAAAASSSSSEEEE!!" continued to beg Mikan.

"Fine but we leave in five minutes so leave me alone till then and we'll leave Central Town when I say so, got it."

"YUPPIE, I'll met you at the bus stop in five minutes" she sang as she skipped towards her dorm.

Natsume jumped out of the Sakura tree and went to get ready. _What should I wear _he thought _she said she liked my red shirt but the blue is more colorful; wait! Why do I even care, you know what I'll just wear what I want._ He got ready in less then a minute and headed for the bus stop, _Mikan's probably going to be late so I should ask the bus driver to wait a little. _He stepped out of his special dorm only to find Ruka leaning on the wall in front of his room.

"Were are you headed, looking like that?" questioned Ruka

"Just to Central Town with Mikan!" quickly responded Natsume

"You know Mikan-chan is very dense; if you like her you'll have to tell her directly."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You know what I mean." He said, and with that he left. _Grr that Ruka I never understand what he's talking about _thought Natsume as he walked towards the bus stop, wearing some dark jeans with a red and black checkered t-shirt.

* * *

Mikan was so happy, she just knew something good was going to happen today. She was surprised at how quickly she'd gotten ready, but she had and now she was on he way to the bus stop. She spotted someone sitting on the bench; it was Natsume. Her inner self decided to scare him, she crept up behind him.

"!!BOO!!" Shouted Mikan. Natsume sat up straight, he turned his neck around; since when could someone sneak up on him. There right up in his face was Mikan Sakura, he almost blushed but he was prepared. She was wearing a red and black checkered mini shirt with a white t-shirt which was covered by a denim jacket.

"Were both wearing red checkered things" laughed Mikan.

"Whatever, are you ready to go?" he asked, she nodded her head yes and sat down next to him.

* * *

When they arrived at Central Town, Ruka's words went through Natsume's head over and over again. He felt the need to be as nice as possible to her they entered all the stores she wanted and he even bought some howalon for "himself" but ended up giving it to Mikan instead. They went around and around for almost an hour. As the words in Natsume's head grew louder and louder, he finally understood what Ruka had been talking about before. He became dazed and they headed towards a soft ice cream shop.

"Let's get some ice cream," suggested Mikan with a smile, but her smile quickly faded, "But I don't have any money left."

"I guess I'll have to pay for it then" announced Natsume; he headed to the cashier and bought a strawberry ice cream for her and a mint one for himself. Mikan started blushing as the people around them stared. They came to a small bridge; Natsume put his face close to Mikan and licked her ice cream.

"Taste's sweet" He mutered as he moved up to her lips and kissed her, it was a sweet kiss and Natsume was forcing Mikan to answer. The sun was setting behind them, and if anyone had seen them, they would have thought that they were longtime lovers. The kiss wasn't very long but neither was it short and when it was done he moved his mouth to her ear and whispered " I love you Mikan."

* * *

**Okay everyone hope you enjoyed it and I didn't mess it up. Please review and Read my one story Kaitou Alice and many more to come. **


End file.
